1,000 Fists
by Disconnection
Summary: The flock is back and filled with fury. When their life is threatened, they step up there levels. New powers, love, adventures, and rivals. Read as the storm creates destruction. FAX FAX FAX FAX FAX EGGY NAZZY RELANCIA


**Hey, guys. It's Tori. Sorry about my other story "Sk8tr Chxck" I just kind of lost my feeling for it. I won't be continuing it. Sorry. But I do have this new Fax infatuated story, full of adventure, romance, rivalry, departure, near death experiences, and friendship. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Max P.O.V**

Pink light radiated through the forest, telling us that it was sunset.

Deep in the lush green, the flock and I sat around an unlit fire, waiting for night to fade in.

Crickets and bull frogs could be heard in the distance, awakening the night creatures, that are now on the prowl.

"It's night, Max, start the fire," Fang instructed the a tedious tone.

I waited until all the twigs and logs were in place before taking out the lighter, that I proudly confiscated from Gazzy and Iggy, and holding down the little button thingy and watching as flames ignited, lighting up the forest.

"Ig, packs of food," I said, holding out my hand, waiting for him to hand me the hot dogs.

I sat them near the fire, piercing each one with a stick that me and Fang had sharpened earlier.

Surprisingly, dinner was shared in silence, well, except for the greedy grunts and mumbles of pleasure every once in a while.

The sky was starless, which was unusual because the sky was crystal clear before night struck through. "Hey, guys," I said, all of them looking up with mouths full.

"Look at the sky, it's starless,"

I watched in awe as their faces slowly moved up towards the sky, except for Fang of course, who just stared into the trees.

"Wow!" Nudge shrieked.

She whipped her head back and forth, searching for some break in the pattern. "This is totally amazing. Max!" She said, making me jump.

"What!" I said, using the same expression of voice as her, earning a brief giggle.

"Are there any more Rolos in there?"

I smiled and reached for the bag behind me, but feeling only damp grass.

"Hey! Where's my bag?" I asked in a rush, leaping up and searching around.

I couldn't find it anywhere.

Nor could I find Fang.

This is just crazy.

"Be right back guys. Don't do anything too extreme while I'm gone,"

They nodded, Angel stood up, going over to check on Total, who had gotten a nasty cold while on the way here, and was now sleeping some of it off.

I vanished into the depths of the woods, saying Fang's name silently.

* * *

After what seemed like hours, and me circling around a few trees, I had found no trace of Fang.

Horror started to fill my mind, making me envisage the most horrible things that could possible happen to him.

When leaves rustled behind me, I turned so fast, I made myself dizzy.

Fear moved through my body as I saw a black figure slowly moving in clear view.

Distress clipped my body as the figure became visible.

I so need to get paid for what I do.

Jeb Batchelder stood in my wake, his face impassive, his jeans ripped, his snow white shirt had blood splattered onto it, looking like some four year old had a parade with finger painting.

His breathing was thick, and I could tell he was in pain, but just didn't want to show it.

I saw something black and supple kind of string around his waist, grasping the cloth on his shirt. I gasped.

"J-Jeb?" I asked, uncertain of what to really say.

I earned a pained gasp that accidentally escaped from his ever so silent lips. Without another though, I rushed to his side, leaning him on my shoulder for support.

"Breathe," I advised, dragging him behind me as I trudged through the brush, heading back to the camp site.

"You need -gasp- to leave!" He rasped, trying to stand on his own.

I let him. "Their c-coming. You -gasp- need to leave!" I gaped at him totally taken aback by his barely understood words.

"I need to find Fang," I said, as slowly and as icily as I could, trying to get him to see the point.

I didn't care _that_ much if he was in pain.

He shook his head, moving slightly forward before toppling over with exhaustion.

"Stay here," I advised, sprinting back into the forest, in search of Fang.

I was too afraid to yell, because of what Jeb had said, so I whispered his name, hoping he would hear me.

Seconds passed, minutes went by like light years.

I heard owls hooting, frogs croaking, and bats high sequenced screeching, it actually hurt my ears.

You know, cause of my raptor hearing?

All those sounds started blending in so much, that I couldn't even hear my own footsteps, let alone Mr. Impassive's footsteps.

"Max," A low voice said behind me.

I froze, standing more still than a thousand year old statue.

Pivoting slowly around, I waited to see the face that had spoken my name.

**Please Review my story. I know this first chapter might seem a little, or alot crappy. Tell me if I did anything wrong. **

**R-Read**

**E-Every**

**V-Vivid **

**I-Inscription**

**E-**

**W- **

**I didn't know what to put for the rest. And actually, that idea was really stupid. Sorry. REVIEW!!!!! :)**


End file.
